Gangs
by Jagger3
Summary: Grimmjow has been in Aizen's gang since he was young and now he want's to back out. His boyfriend and lover, Ichigo, doesnt seem to understand that once you're in; you never leave.
1. Chapter 1

Snapping the phone shut Grimmjow threw it across the room where it hit the wall with an ugly crunch. There went 200 dollars worth of phone. Glancing down at his sleeping partner the sadistic blue haired man smiled. Leaning down he nuzzled the tan neck, purring softly.

The tan guy moaned and rolled over, exposing his bare chest, "Grimm…?" he whined sleepily.

Grimmjow smiled, showing his teeth, "Morning, berry."

Ichigo scowled and blushed, "Don't call me that!"

Chuckling, Grimmjow flipped the covers off him and walked to the front of the room. He opened a drawer and bent over it, rummaging for clothes.

Ichigo watched the pale naked ass presenting itself in the air and shivered. He was NOT going to get horney after last night!

Grimmjow straightened up with an armful of clothes, "What's the matter?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "You can't be going to work!"

Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes, "Have too, some…stuff came up and I have to go a get rid of it."

"Nice way of putting it." Ichigo scoffed, tumbling out of bed in a flurry of long legs and white sheets.

"Heh, nice ass, Ichi." Grimmjow purred lecherously.

Ichigo promptly sat down hard on his butt and then regretted it; "Fuck!" he hissed and quickly rolled onto his stomach.

Grimmjow frowned and walked over, crouching down to floor level, "You ok?"

"After getting slammed 4 times in a row? Yea, just great." Ichigo snorted, but he smiled and blushed slightly.

Grimmjow smirked and ruffled the orange hair, "Don't tell me ya didn't like it, 'cuz that would be an outright lie."

Ichigo's blush turned three more shades of red before being satisfied with neon tomato.

Laughing, Grimmjow pulled on a pair boxers and baggy ripped jeans with a long chain attached from the front of his naval to the side of his left hip. He yanked on a tight white tank top that showed off his muscular abdomen and lastly stuck his arms through a loose plain black sweatshirt. He grinned at Ichigo, "See ya soon."

"Be careful." Ichigo murmured, clamoring up from his spot on the floor.

Grimmjow grinned with a glint in his eyes, "I always am."

That was a lie they both knew.

Ichigo nodded and hugged him good bye. He stood and watched Grimmjow walk out of the house and close the door behind him with a confident click.

(Grimmjow)

Walking quickly, Grimmjow flipped his black hood over his blue hair and turned down an alley into the tougher part of the city. He walked with his hands in his pockets and a confident swagger in his step. He grew up here; he knew this place better than anyone. It was his home.

"Late as usual, Panther." Came a steel voice.

Grimmjow sneered, "Let's go, I want this over with."

A tall skinny man emerged from the shadows and fell behind Grimmjow as they walked in silence.

"…Nnoitra?"

"Yea?" The tall man replied.

"Let me handle this one."

Nnoitra pouted and his one eye flashed, "You always get all the fun."

"That's cuz I know what I'm doing, asshole."

"Che.." the man called Nnoitra sneered, but didn't argue.

They walked for a bit longer until they came to a bunch of guys in black sweatshirts and baggy jeans. "Hey." One of them called; his voice gruff and deep.

Nnoitra tossed a small black bag at the man's feet which made an alarmingly loud thump for something so innocent looking. Another man, who was tall and heavily scared with white hair and one eye shut, tossed Grimmjow a small suitcase.

Transaction complete.

In unison the two groups turned and walked away swiftly.

When the two men exited the alley a black car was waiting for them. Nnoitra and Grimmjow exchanged looks before getting in and settling in for the usual hour long ride…

(Later)

"Ah, so the business went as planned." A smooth, cold voice said.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra nodded.

They were standing side by side, exactly three feet from the large antique mahogany desk. Behind the desk sat a man, if you could call him that. He was tall, slender, and had fair skin. His cheek bones enhanced his face nicely and an ever present warm smile was staring at them. But his eyes…they were cold and dark. Soulless. It sent shivers down both men's spines and made them break out into cold sweat just being near him.

"Everything went fine." Grimmjow said curtly, fidgeting as Aizen's calculating eyes locked in on him.

"Very well, you may go."

Needless to say the two men left at a rather brisk walk.

"Damn bastard." Nnoitra sneered on the way down the elevator. He ripped out a box of cigarettes and yanked one from the box. He shoved it in his mouth and clicked on his lighter, inhaling greedily.

"Give me one." Grimmjow demanded, snatching the box and lighting his own, "An' careful what ya say. He's got shit everywhere."

Nnoitra sneered at that but his uncovered eye immediately swiped the elevator for bugs or cameras.

The ride back was longer, mostly because Nnoitra bitched and wined so much, but when Grimmjow got home his temper was shot, he'd developed a twitch in his hands after restraining the urge to kill Nnoitra for so long, and he was hungry. He thrust the key into the lock and shoved the door open with unnecessary force, before stomping inside and kicking his shoes off.

Ichigo had been taking a nap during this time, but woke up to the sound of a door slamming. He grinned and sleepily rolled over, yawning hugely. The ruffled young man slipped out of bed and walked along the padded carpet into the living room.

They lived in a large condo, with a soft padded carpet spreading over most of it. The kitchen was a medium sized one with white tile flooring and light wooden cabinets. The main room was slip into two sections, a dining room and a living room. The dining room had a dark wood table and four chairs along with some picture on the walls. The living room had a long and comfortable couch and a fluffy chair all pointed towards the ridiculously huge T.V.

Grimmjow was slunk low into the couch and glaring death at the blank T.V. His hair was ruffled and sticking everywhere like it did when he was aggravated and ran his hand through it.

Ichigo padded up behind him and leaned over his shoulders, slipping his cool hands down the blue haired man's shirt, "Welcome home…"

Grimmjow sighed loudly and leaned his head back, smiling up at the vibrant haired man, "Hey sexy."

A light blush spread across the younger man's cheeks as he rubbed small circles on Grimmjow's abdomen, "S-shut up."

Grimmjow leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the man's chin before reaching up and tugging his head down, sealing Ichigo's mouth with a rough kiss.

Ichigo moaned quietly and edged along the side of cough before coming to a stop in front of Grimmjow. He rested on hand on the arm rest and the other next to the blue hair man's lap. He pressed his lips closer to the blue haired man's and parted them with a small gust of warm air.

Smirking, Grimmjow opened his mouth and twined his tongue with Ichigo's tasting him and sucking lightly on the wet muscle, causing the younger man to moan softly.

The vibrant haired lover leaned in closer, climbing on to the couch and hovering over Grimmjow as he kissed him, pressing his pelvis against Grimmjow's growing erection.

Grimmjow hummed in the back of his throat and held Ichigo's hips, sliding the tips of his fingers into the waist of his sweatpants and teasingly tugging on them.

Ichigo shifted his hips into the blue haired man's touches, groaning slightly.

Taking the hint, Grimmjow slid the sweat pants and boxers down and ran his hands over Ichigo's smooth, firm ass. He then slid two finger's inside of him and brushed around his prostate, a trick he learned a couple nights ago.

"A-ahn, Grimm—!" Ichigo hung his head and pressed his forehead into Grimmjow's collar bone, "Please…ah!...just take me…"

Grimmjow moaned as the words traveled right to his dick and he struck the man's prostate harshly, "I love it when you talk like that…"

Taking the cue, the orange haired man continued, breathing the words haltingly into Grimmjow's ears, "I want you to take me and make me yours, to-ah!-fuck me hard and fast-ngh!-I wanna break the bed again…"

Grimmjow grinned at the memory; that had been so worth it. He scissored his fingers and poked Ichigo's prostate again, humming at the delicious sounds he made for him. "I want you to scream for me, baby."

"Hnnnn!" Ichigo moaned, grinding downwards into Grimmjow's clothed erection.

The blue haired man removed his fingers slowly and then pushed Ichigo back onto the couch and then stripped himself of his pants and boxers hurriedly. Grimmjow took a second to admire the sight or Ichigo laying on the couch, legs parted and arched, face flushed, and his eyes dark with longing and lust, "God you're so beautiful…"

Ichigo moaned and tossed his arms behind his head, "C'mooooooon!"

Grimmjow grinned and complied, thrusting hard and deep into his lover and then began thrusting erratically into his entrance, striking his prostate again and again.

"Oh fuck, oh yes! YES!" Ichigo cried, spreading his legs as far as he could, "Oh yesss Grimm! Faster! Ah!"

Grimmjow groaned and held Ichigo's hips down as he pounded into him, panting as the pleasure sent waves of intoxication to his mind. "Oh god, mother fucking hell, agh, yes…!"

Ichigo moaned and jerked upwards, "Grimm! Ahhhh!" He convulsed and felt himself begin to tighten, "G-gonna cum!"

"Yeah, come for me baby." Grimmjow panted, slamming into Ichigo for emphasis.

Ichigo screamed loud and long as the pleasure robbed his mind and senses, sending him overboard. He clenched down around his lover's dick and felt him release inside of him, filling him with warm wet cum, "AHHhhhh…"

Grimmjow groaned softly and pulled out, completely exhausted from the day's events, and it was only 2:00 in the afternoon.

Ichigo sighed and reached up, tugging Grimmjow down on top of him. He smiled as the crushing warm weight enveloped him, "Hmmm, so how was your day?"

Grimmjow smiled down at his berry, "Much better now." He kissed him slowly and passionately, savoring the taste.

Ichigo moaned quietly and treaded his fingers into the soft blue hair, "God I love you so much."

The blue haired man kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

They rested for a bit until and where falling asleep in each other's arms when the phone rang shrilly, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"God dammit!" Grimmjow spat, reaching around Ichigo and snatching the phone from its cradle, "Who the fuck is it and what the hell do you want!"

Ichigo chuckled as the person on the phone yelled something that had to do with Grimmjow's mother right back at him.

"Oh, hi Nnoi." Grimmjow grumbled.

Ichigo's scowled slightly into a pillow, he really didn't like that man.

"Yeah…well yea I didn't answer my cell, I broke it…yeah he's here, where the fuck you'd expect him to be?...oh…" Grimmjow's blue eyes became fixated on his lover, "Right…yea thanks, Nnoi…see ya." He hung up and tossed the phone on the chair and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's orange hair, "Hey, baby, can I ask ya something?"

"Mhhm."

Grimmjow grinned slightly and leaned down, nibbling on Ichigo's exposed earlobe, "Will ya stay at my house this weekend?"

Ichigo frowned and looked up at him, "Yeah I guess so, but why?"

"Nnoi was just saying that Shinji had been attacked the other day by some thugs, so he just wanted to give me a heads up."

Ichigo perked up at the mention of Nnoitra's boyfriend, and his best friend, "Shin? How is he?"

Grimmjow snorted, "Believe me, that creep is alive and kicking." Grimmjow didn't really like Shinji. "Anyway there coming over tomorrow and I wanted you to stay here anyway."

"Too keep an eye on me?" Ichigo muttered, scowling.

"Nah, just you're sexy ass." Grimmjow purred, nibbling on an old bite bit mark on his lover's neck, making the orange haired man shiver, "Mhhn stop…"

Grimmjow laughed and sat up; glancing at the clock, "Think we can pull off going to bed at 6:00?"

"Fuck yes." Ichigo mumbled, using Grimmjow's shoulder to pull himself up, "Ugh now I have to walk all the way to the bedroom…"

"Psh, yea, a grueling 10 feet." Grimmjow teased, "Think you'll make it?"

Ichigo grinned, "No."

Grimmjow laughed and stood, picking his boyfriend up and padding to the bedroom, "You're such a lazy asshole."

"Why, thank you—coming from the bastard who doesn't give a shit about his health"

"Oi! I do too!" Grimmjow retaliated, dumping Ichigo on his bed, "I don't eat shit food."

Ichigo scoffed and scooted over as the blue haired man climbed into bed with him, "No, you just drink and smoke. Very healthy."

"Oh shut up, you know smoking calms me down." Grimmjow nestled in the covers with a sleepy sigh.

"What's your excuse for drinking?"

Grimmjow smirked, "I drink to make you feel obligated to drink and since you can't hold your liquor for shit, then I get to have drunken sex with you."

Ichigo bit back a laugh and swatted his boyfriend, "Bastard."

"You know it."

They grinned at each other then curled up together, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"GRIMM! OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOR!"

Grimmjow moaned and rolled over in his bed, snuggling against the warm body of his boyfriend, "Go awaaaay…"

"GRIMMJOW!" The voice demanded, pounding on the door with enough force to rival the SWAT team.

Ichigo growled and stuffed his head under a pillow, "Nnoitra's here."

They heard Nnoitra's shouting being cut off by a softer voice, "Nnoi, the door's open, look." The door swung open in the living room and the guests entered.

"Ichi!" A softer voice called, slightly accented with German, "Ichiiii!" A blond head poked into the bedroom and grinned, "Nnoi I found them!"

The door was flung open and an Amazon-tall man sauntered in, "Oi! Grimmjow! It's fucking 4:00 in the afternoon! Wake yer dead ass up!"

"No."

Nnoitra's one eye narrowed, "You get up or I'll make you get up."

Shinji laughed, sliding up next to his boyfriend. He came up to mid-chest level on Nnoitra and had a blond bob that framed his face nicely. His smile matched Nnoitra's piano keyed teeth and his brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "Ichi! Time ta get up!"

"…hey Shin…" came the muffled reply.

After about 10 minutes the pair finally got out of bed, yawning and complaining, and Grimmjow wandered off to take a shower.

Ichigo and Shinji sat on the couch while Nnoitra raided the fridge.

"So how are you? Grimm told me you got beat up or something…" Ichigo asked, surveying his friend.

"Nah, I'm fine, I beat them up more than they did me. And in the middle of it Nnoi appeared out of god knows where so that kinda ended the entire thing." Shinji grinned, "I got a few bruises but nothing serious."

"You sure you're fine? 'cuz my dad's a doctor and—"

Shinji grinned, "I'm fine Ichi! Really! Nnoitra took care of everything."

"'oo 'et I bid." Came Nnoitra's reply with a mouth full of food.

Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a small towel around his neck, his blue hair glistening with water, "Nnoi, get the fuck outta my food."

"'uck oo." Came the reply.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and slid up behind his old friend, removed the towel from his neck, and snapped it as hard as he could across the tall man's head.

"'UT DA 'UCK!" Nnoitra screamed, and then swallowed, "the fuck, Grimm!"

"Get yer fat ass outta my fridge!" Grimmjow bantered, swinging the towel back around his neck, "C'mon."

Nnoitra snarled but followed, snagging an apple for Shinji.

Ichigo, Shinji, and Nnoitra settled into the couch and Grimmjow took the chair. Shinji happily munched on his apple and leaned on Nnoitra while Ichigo fidgeted slightly.

Grimmjow shoved his hair away from his face and flicked the water off his hand, "Nnoi, which guys attacked blondy?"

Nnoitra snuck a bite of Shinji's apple, "I'm pretty sure it was Ichimaru's gang."

"Ichimaru?" Grimmjow frowned, "But he and Aizen have a pact…unless they weren't acting on his orders."

"That's what I thought."

"But…" Ichigo said, slowly, "won't that cause a shit ton of trouble?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow nodded, "But Aizen isn't going to confront Ichimaru directly. I bet the bastard knows what's going on and is going to tell Ichimaru what happened…"

Nnoitra and Grimmjow grimaced together.

Ichigo frowned, "Why? Is Ichimaru as bad as Aizen?"

Shinji and Ichigo had only been dating their boyfriends for half a year; so they knew the basic gangs and leaders, but that's about it. But they also knew about how bad Aizen could get.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra exchanged looks, but it was Nnoitra who answered, "Kinda, they're two completely different personalities, same fucked up minds."

The blue haired man sneered, "He likes to kill one of his men once in a while, so they 'remember who he is' or some shit."

Shinji frowned around his half eaten apple, "He kills his own men? Doesn't anyone ever jump ship or something?"

"Jump ship?" Nnoitra snickered, "Sure, if you wanna be found the next day with yer guts hanging out and rats gnawing on your eyes; while you're still alive."

Ichigo made a face, "So what's going to happen to the jack asses that attacked Shin?"

"Well Nnoi kicked their asses pretty good," Grimmjow replied thoughtfully, "so they might just get a warning or something."

Ichigo nodded and frowned, "So what now?"

Nnoitra shrugged and wrapped an arm around Shinji absentmindedly, "We'll keep an eye out and I guess we'll hear some shit from Aizen soon."

"Yeah, and I need a new cell phone…" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Ya better get one now before Aizen calls and ya don' pick up."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, "Can you get Szayel to get me one?"

Nnoitra sneered, "You do it, I hate the pink haired freak remember?"

Ichigo and Shinji muttered an agreement.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and held out his palm, "Fine fine."

The black haired man narrowed his one eye but handed his cell over, sneering again as Grimmjow flipped through his contacts and then hit the call button.

You could almost hear what Szayel was saying from the look on Grimmjow face, "Szayel. It's me."

Instant tone change that even the three on the couch could here.

"Yeah nice to hear you too, listen I broke my phone—yes again—and could ya send me a replacement? Thanks…yea you know how he gets…uh ok I will…bye…" He hung up and tossed the phone to Nnoitra.

Nnoitra caught it and tucked it away, "What the bastard say?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Same old shit, and he's mailing me my phone. It'll be here tomorrow morning."

Ichigo yawned and poked Shinji in the leg, "Hey, what time is it?"

Shinji glanced at his watch; a gift from Nnoitra, the small watch face reflected a hundred different colors that would give anyone a seizure. "It's about 6:00." But, of course, Shinji was immune to its effect.

"Cool, wanna head out?"

"Hell yea!"

They stood to go but a hand restrained them both. Nnoitra and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "And where are you going?"

"It's Friday!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Oh." Grimmjow said, releasing Ichigo's arm, "Clubbing night."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a tradition going back to when Ichigo and Shinji could pull off being eighteen. So, about junior year of high school. They always went to the same club since Shinji was friends with everybody there. They went every Friday night and stayed to at least midnight. It usually resulted in one or both of them completely sloshed and staggering home with some random guy. Now they were usually picked up by either Grimmjow or Nnoitra; but got laid anyway.

Now Grimmjow drove and Shinji and Ichigo grinned excitedly at each other from the back seat while Nnoitra plugged in his iPod and slumped into the front seat.

They arrived at a corner and parked. Across the street a large building dominated two building's worth of space on each side of the street. It was a brick building; with spray paint from rival wanna-be gangs all over it which really added to the look. A small sign with black writing and white outlining that spelled out in neat cursive; _Miname. _

The excited pair leapt out of the car and gave each other a quick rundown to make sure everything was in order. Shinji was wearing a tight pair of kaki colored slacks that hugged his ass nicely and a black tank top that flowed with his body shape easily. A pair of matching black boots rounded the outfit off perfectly. Ichigo was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and an olive green t-shirt that clung to every muscle and curve in his torso. His white converse sneakers with sharpie graffiti adorned his feet, complementing his eyes and hair subtly.

Grimmjow followed the pair, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a simple white collar shirt. Nnoitra trailed behind all of them, dressed in dark hunter green pants and a navy wife beater.

The posse walked to the front door and was greeted with a sort of energy that radiated from the club. Strobe lights could be seen from within and the vibrations from the bass and music already thumped in their chests. The entrance had a short red carpet and a tall security guard that would send anyone running for mama.

He was tall, heavily scared, and wore an eye patch. His hair was black and had been spiked across his head like some sort of scalp collar. Each tip had a small decorative bell on it, but for some reason it made the guy even scarier. His teeth were jagged and sharp looking, and his smile promised pain.

Shinji flounced up immediately, beaming, "Zaraki! Four for the club please!"

Zaraki's eye swiveled around and stared them all down. He nodded at Ichigo and Shinji and glared slightly at Grimmjow and Nnoitra; but allowed them all in.

Shinji immediately grabbed Ichigo and dragged him to the bar where a handsome albino was waiting.

Ichigo grinned, "Hey, Hichi! Couple shots of Wild Turkey!"

The bartender, Hichigo Shirosaki, smirked and reached under the marble counter top and produced a bottle of brown liquid. He poured them each a shot and flicked it skillfully at them, "Hey boys, watcha doin' here so early?"

Ichigo grinned, adrenaline running through him already, "Gettin' wasted and laid."

"The usual." Hichigo purred, his golden eyes gleaming slightly.

"Yup!" Shinji giggled, tossing his shot back and pinning for another.

The albino filled up Shinji's glass and then Ichigo's after he tossed it back, "So ya here with yer men tonight?"

"Yeah." Shinji murmured, his eyes gleaming, "Gotta go, Ichi! Time ta get naughty!" He ran over to Nnoitra and dragged him to the dance floor and immediately began grinding his hips against the taller man, who instantly caught on.

The dance floor was huge, about the size of a cafeteria, and was pulsing with different color lights and flashes. The floor was neon multi-colored and there were about three disco balls hanging from the ceiling. The bar was made of dark wood and a dark marble top with a large mirror behind it. The neon lights reflected off Hichigo's alabaster skin, creating an almost eerie glow that suited him perfectly.

Hichigo's golden eyes swept the club then returned back to Ichigo, "So yours is the one with the blue hair?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" Ichigo asked, drinking down another shot.

"'cuz he seems to be glarin' death at me." Hichigo snickered, winking at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo blushed, "Knock it off; Grimm'll get pissed as hell."

Hichigo just laughed and wiped down the counter, "Go dance, King. I'll watch ya from here."

Ichigo scowled at the old nickname but complied, sliding onto the dance floor and finding Shinji dancing solo; Grimmjow and Nnoitra having snuck to the back of the club and where talking quietly at a table.

Shinji grinned and yelled over the music, "Wanna give them a show?"

"Hell yea!" Ichigo crowed, reaching around and grabbing Shinji's hips.

Shinji threw his head back and stepped backwards with one foot, his ass fitting into Ichigo's pelvic bone nicely. Ichigo ground into Shinji's ass and wrapped an arm around Shinji's torso, pulling the lithe blond into him and nibbling lightly on his neck.

While Shinji and Ichigo danced, Nnoitra and Grimmjow had been joined by another person.

He was white as a sheet with strange gothic make up on that made him look rather foreboding. His bottle green owl eyes held no emotion as the lighter green tear marks on his face caught the light. His upper lip was painted black and his hair matched, falling in shaggy curtains around his face.

"Ya better have a damn good reason for following us, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growled quietly, his voice almost lost in the music.

Ulquiorra's emotionless eyes flickered towards Grimmjow, "I do. Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you."

Nnoitra sneered, "'cuz of Ichimaru's guys?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra exchanged looks, "Fine. When?"

"Now."

Nnoitra narrowed his violet eye, "Did he say that, or are you insinuating that shit?"

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and Shinji and felt the smallest of smirks flicker across his face.

"Jeagerjaques. Are you listening?"

Grimmjow glared at the pale man, "No."

Ulquiorra stood, "The car will be here in 10 minutes. Make yourselves…presentable. There will be a representative from Ichimaru there." He left, his pea coat flapping behind him.

Grimmjow snarled silently but was interrupted by Nnoitra elbowing him, "Hey, check that out…" They looked over to the dance floor and nearly started drooling.

Shinji had turned around in the duration of their talking and was pressed up against Ichigo. The orange haired man had his thigh in between Shinji's parted legs and had his hands cupped around the blonds tight ass.

Nnoitra licked his lips and seemed to zero in on Shinji's ass, swaying and moving to the beat of the music.

The blue haired man spared a glance towards the entrance and noticed a sleek unmarked black car on the opposite side of the curb. He poked Nnoitra and gestured towards it silently. They rose and Nnoitra and Grimmjow slipped onto the dance floor.

Grimmjow slunk behind Ichigo and pulled him off Shinji and wrapped his arms around him, "Gotta go."

Ichigo pouted, "Noooo, Grimm, c'mon…"

Shinji was doing the same, "Nnoi, ya don' have ta go!"

Grimmjow turned Ichigo around and kissed him passionately, holding him tightly against his body. Ichigo melted into the embrace, and kissed back feverishly.

Nnoitra had already backed Shinji into a wall just off the dance floor and was heatedly kissing the moaning blond. All too soon he pulled away, "Be good." He murmured playfully, grinning at his boyfriend. The German Japanese man giggled and kissed Nnoitra quickly, "No promises!" Nnoitra smiled and then walked over to Grimmjow who was getting rather intimate, "Let's go, Panther."

Grimmjow broke away and shot a glare at Nnoitra, "Cock block…"

Ichigo grinned and whispered in Grimmjow's ear, "Be careful."

"I always am."

The lie hung in the air as he hugged Ichigo good bye and followed Nnoitra out of the club and to the car.

Ichigo and Shinji danced for a bit more, but their hearts weren't in it. They slouched over to the bar and ordered another round of Wild Turkey shots.

Hichigo served them and watched them down it urgently. "Heh, so who's driving?"

They froze with the shot glasses hovering over their mouths; they weren't that drunk to not remember what had happened last time. "Shit…"

Hichigo laughed, "Well, I get off in about an hour; if you wanna wait I can take you two home."

"Really!" Ichigo gasped, leaning forward, "Really, Hichi?"

"Yeah yeah." Hichigo drawled, waving him off, "Don't worry about it."

Shinji giggled, "Yer the best Hichigo!"

"Yeah yeah." Hichigo said, but grinned anyway, "I'll getcha when I'm ready to go, 'kay?"

"Thanks, Hichi!" Ichigo grinned, dragging Shinji off his stool, "We'll be dancing!"

They ran off and Hichigo watched them jump back into the dance with renewed vigor.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra slumped in the back seat of the car and didn't speak. They knew that this meeting wasn't anything to take lightly. All they had to do was listen, not talk, and hope to god that Ichimaru's man didn't come for some sort of revenge.

They arrived a few minutes early so Nnoitra had a smoke and Grimmjow had several. Then they boarded the elevator and a change came over them. They each straightened up, their faces became impassive, they eyes carefully neutral, and they refrained from looking at each other. This was business.

The elevator doors opened with a cheerful _bing!_ and they proceeded down a carpeted hallway that muffled their footsteps. A looming mahogany door awaited them and Nnoitra knocked and then opened it.

Aizen was sitting behind his desk and there were three chairs exactly three feet from the desk. The chair in the middle was already occupied by a brown haired man. Nnoitra walked around and sat on the left, Grimmjow on the right.

The man in the middle had soft, wavy looking brown hair and sleepy steal eyes. He had a light stubble around his jaw. He was a nice looking, handsome man, but Nnoitra and Grimmjow knew that if he worked for Ichimaru; he was a killer.

Aizen smiled at the three of them, his eyes like ice, "Welcome, Nnoitra and Grimmjow. You may already know this man but I shall introduce him anyway. Coyote Starrk, he works for Gin Ichimaru. His rank is level one."

A chill crept up Grimmjow's spin as he surveyed Starrk from the corner of his eye. Ichimaru liked to rank his men by numbers, usually one through ten, and one's were the nastiest. But even still; this guy looked like he was about to pass out on everyone.

"We are here, of course, to get a recount of exactly what happened." Aizen said softly, his eyes settling on Nnoitra.

Nnoitra cleared his throat and gave a rapid summary of what had happened, leaving out the part, of course, about his relationship with Shinji. Starrk listened silently, but nodded at the description of the men, "Yes…those are our men…new recruits I think…"

Aizen nodded, "Can you tell us about them? Like why they were there?"

Starrk frowned slightly and his hair shifted, reveling a bone white bandanna wrapped around his neck, "Well they seemed to be the type…who like to impress…" Starrk yawned hugely, "they probably…thought Ichimaru-sama…would appreciate it…or something…"

"Couln'a put it better myself." Came an oily voice from behind them.

Starrk immediately rose and bowed low, "Ichimaru-sama."

"Neh, neh, sit down Starrk-kun." Ichimaru purred, patting the man on the head like one would do a favorite dog.

Aizen smiled and stood, "Gin, I didn't realize would be joining us."

"Sit, Sousuke-chan!" The man thrilled, sweeping behind the desk.

He grinned at Grimmjow and Nnoitra, his eyes were shut and his mouth stretched in a permanent grin, "Hello."

The man was tall and thin, his sliver purple hair falling in his eyes and breezing around. He put you off guard with his politeness and smiling, but they both knew better. This man was responsible for about half the killings in Japan. The other half was, of course, Aizen's doing. But there was a key difference between the pair; Ichimaru didn't mind getting his hands dirty, and Aizen despised so much as a speck of dust on his tailored suit.

Starrk sat down and Aizen directed a servant to bring up another chair. Once Ichimaru had been seated behind the desk, he turned to Nnoitra, "I hope my men didn' hurt ya."

"No." Nnoitra replied, resisting the urge to smack the pair of them.

"M'kay then…"

Aizen stared hard at the Nnoitra and then his eyes settled on Grimmjow, "Well I called you two here for a specific reason. I need this person taken care of." He slid them a file across his desk. Grimmjow reached forward and took it, flipping it open to reveal a picture of a smiling middle aged woman with black hair. "When?" He passed the file to Nnoitra who examined the woman with a slight sneer.

"Now, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Aizen purred.

"Ah!" Ichimaru exclaimed, "Starrk-kun! Ya can leave with 'em, kay? Sousuke-chan and I have a lot ta catch up on!"

"Yes Ichimaru-sama."

Aizen waved his hand, "You may leave."

The rose and walked out, Starrk bowing swiftly to Ichimaru before departing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo and Shinji wobbled and wove down the side walk, followed by what looked like a ghost in jeans and a sweatshirt. Hichigo pulled his hood up and walked after the pair, smirking every now and then when one of them would nearly face plant but saved himself at the last minute.

"H-Hichi!" Ichigo slurred, "Were ya car!"

"Don't have one." Hichigo replied simply.

"Whaaa?" Shinji giggled, "Then how're ya gonna get home?"

Hichigo grinned and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, turning them, "With that."

Sitting across the street, gleaming in the lamp light, was a monstrous black motorcycle. It seemed to pulse in the shadows, and had a rather intimidating aura for a machine. They made their way towards it and Hichigo swung his leg over it, settling down in the black leather seat, "Well?"

Ichigo blinked and then laughed, "Ah hell yea!" He got on behind Hichigo and scooted up against him, pressing his chest into the albino's muscular back, "C'mon Shin!"

Shinji giggled and hopped on as well, surprisingly they all fit rather comfortably. Shinji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and grinned excitedly.

Hichigo started up the engine and it gave a loud growl before settling on a snarling purr, "Alright, where too?"

Ichigo gave him the address and glanced at his friend, "Wanna spend the night?"

"Yesh!" Shinji slurred happily.

"Hang on, King." Hichigo purred, grinning as he rolled the bike into the street. He waited until he felt the young man wrap his arms tightly around his stomach before revving the engine and taking off with a screech of tires.

Ichigo and Shinji laughed and cheered as Hichigo accelerated down the street and flew past cars and stop lights. It was about 11:00 at night so the amount of cars where limited, but the ones that were there could only see a flash of white, orange and yellow flying past them like an enormous bird.

Hichigo glanced down at his speedometer and grinned, 120 mph? Pah. He pushed his bike up to 170 and streaked past roads so fast it was a wonder he didn't get lost.

The bike angled and swerved around a corner, slowing down and stopping short at Grimmjow's condo. Ichigo giggled and tumbled off, followed by Shinji. "A-ah man that was _fun!_"

"Glad ya liked it, King." Hichigo snickered, looking down on the pair sprawled on the side walk, "Now get yer ass ta bed."

Ichigo staggered to his feet and fell on Hichigo, giggling breathlessly in his ear, "Yes, sir."

Hichigo shivered slightly and nudged Ichigo off, "See ya next Friday."

Shinji waved and then let his arm fall back to the side walk, "m'kaaayyy!"

Hichigo jerked his bike towards the road and sped off in a squeal of tires. Leave skid marks not three inches from Ichigo's feet.

They staggered into the lobby, up the stairs, and into the hallway before finding the right room and slammed the door. Giggling and stumbling, they stripped down to their boxers and curled up into Grimmjow's bed, nestled against each other.

It was about 1:00 in the morning and the streets were dead. Not a single living creature could be heard or seen. It was eerie, almost a tense atmosphere. Two men were huddled behind a white cheerful looking house with dark green bushes surrounding it. Nnoitra looked at his old friend, "How do ya wanna do this?"

"Just walk in and shoot the bitch." Grimmjow snapped, "Ya got a silencer?"

"Yea."

They crept around back and slid open a window that had been cracked. They landed lightly in a kitchen and glanced around. According to the file her bedroom was at the top floor, on the right. They snuck up the padded stairs and crept down a short hall into a bedroom. A large double bed dominated the room and a large lump in the middle was all they could see. Nnoitra walked swiftly up to the lump, pulled his gun out, and fired it four times into the lump in the bed before ripping back the sheets and staring.

The bed was empty.

"What?" Grimmjow muttered, and then heard a soft click, "SHIT!" He slammed into Nnoitra and they both fell to the ground as a bullet whizzed by where Nnoitra's head had been just seconds ago.

Nnoitra recovered instantly and ducked behind a table while Grimmjow took cover behind a dresser. The shooter cocked its gun and fired again, nicking Grimmjow in the shoulder and burying the bullet in the opposite wall.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow reached into his black sweat shirt and yanked out his gun, he looked at Nnoitra who nodded and then re-loaded.

Nnoitra whipped around and began firing at the closet, forcing the attacker to retreat momentarily.

Grimmjow leaped up and sprinted towards the closet, yanked the doors wide open, and froze.

A middle aged woman with long black hair tied in a bun was pressed against the back of her closet, her empty gun on the ground, shielding a child. Her eyes where huge and filled with fear, her chest heaved with every breath she took and her arms where thrown out to protect her kid. The child was also a little girl, with short blond hair and questioning pinkish eyes.

"Shoot!" Nnoitra shouted, "Why the fuck aren't you killing the bitch!"

"'cuz the bitch has a kid."

"Aw FUCK!" Nnoitra re-loaded his gun and slunk over, pointing the muzzle at the woman, "Alright get yer ass outta the closet."

The woman glared at him and pressed herself against her child even more.

Grimmjow sneered and ran his hand through his hair, "The fuck is this shit?"

Nnoitra glared at him, "We gotta job ta do. It's either her, or both of us and her." The rest was left unspoken, but it was clear enough. If they didn't do the job, they weren't the only ones dead; Shinji and Ichigo would be killed too.

Nnoitra aimed his gun between the woman's eyes and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet into her brain.

The woman gave a small gasp of pain and crumbled to the floor, took a short gasping breath, and was still.

Nnoitra made a face and turned away, tucking his gun into his shirt, "C'mon, let's get your injury checked out."

They stared to walk to the door when a weak little sound froze them in their tracks.

"Mama?"

The world seemed to slow down for the two gang members as they slowly turned around.

"Mama? Mommy?" The little girl called, shaking her dead mother, "Mama, get up! Mama…! Wake up mommy!"

Nnoitra glared at the little girl, hating the feeling in his chest, "She's dead."

The little girl looked at him with her big pink eyes, "Mama won't wake up…" she repeated.

Grimmjow shoved his gun away and muttered, "Lets go…"

They walked out of the room and down the stairs, each step a little fast than the one before it. By the time they made it out the widow they where sprinting. A loud screaming cry followed the murders into the night; "MMMAAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAAA!"

What they didn't see, however, was a sleepy looking man with brown hair peer around the bushes to watch them flee. They didn't see him flip open his phone to make a call, nor did they see him disappear into the house.

When Ichigo woke up the following morning, Shinji was still out cold and he had a slight headache; but no hangover thankfully. He stood and stretched, and shuffled around to find some sweatpants. He had a drawer in here somewhere…

After finding the sweatpants and deeming Shinji dead to the world, he walked outside and paused.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra where sitting on the couch, staring at a blank TV, and doing absolutely nothing, he would have thought they had fallen asleep except their backs where ram rode straight and the aura that seemed to surround them would stifle an elephant.

"Grimm?" Ichigo called, walking over, "Hey are you ok?"

Grimmjow turned and looked at his lover, "Yeah…oh listen, sorry I couldn't drive you guys back; stuff came up and…"

"No it's ok." Ichigo soothed, "I get it. We got a ride anyway." He sat next to Grimmjow and slid an arm around his waist, "Grimm?"

Grimmjow blinked and looked at the concerned face of his boyfriend, "Ichi…I love you, ok?"

Ichigo smiled, "I know. I love you too."

Nnoitra remained unresponsive and stood slowly, grumbled something about coffee, and ambled off to the kitchen.

A few seconds later the smell of roasted coffee fragmented the air and Nnoitra came back with two cups. He gave one to Grimmjow and then went into the bedroom to go find Shinji.

Grimmjow seemed to revive a little once he'd drunken some coffee and he sighed and let his ridged posture melt, slumping into the cushions.

Ichigo curled up next to him and they lay there for a while, listening to the soft murmuring coming from the bedroom.

Shinji emerged, blond hair sticking everywhere and eyes half shut, followed by Nnoitra and his coffee. "M-morning." He yawned.

"Hey Shin." Ichigo greeted, smiling as his sleep drunk friend wobbled over. Nnoitra sat in the chair and tugged Shinji onto his lap. The blond immediately folded up, rested his head on the black haired man's chest, and fell back to sleep. Nnoitra smiled and ran his fingers through the blond mess.

They sat there for a bit, enjoying each other's company and the silence, when the door bell rang.

"God, fucking, dammit!" Grimmjow spat getting up and stomping to the door.

Ichigo grinned as he heard his boyfriend's muted swearing. He must be feeling better.

Grimmjow returned with a small black object in his hand and settled down into his dip in the cushions. He flipped the object open and Ichigo recognized it as a phone. "Got a new one already?"

"Yeah….oh good it has all my shit on it…" Grimmjow mumbled absentmindedly. He looked up at Nnoitra, "You know what I've been thinking?"

"Probably." The tall man grunted, reaching up to straighten his eye patch.

"No, I was thinking that was set up."

Nnoitra frowned, "You know, that's what I thought too."

"I mean, how else would she have known?"

They sat in a pregnant silence for a bit until Ichigo interrupted, "Um, known what?"

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a second, "Don't worry about it…"

Ichigo frowned, "Grimm…" he started, and put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ow! Fuck!" Grimmjow yanked away violently.

"What?" Ichigo scowled, "Grimmjow what happened?"

The blue haired man sneered slightly, "I just got a small injury, nothing big."

Ichigo scooted closer, "Let me see."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to tell him to back off but thought better of it. He growled slightly but undid his collar shirt from the night before; sliding it down so Ichigo could see the bandage.

The bullet had passed right through Grimmjow's shoulder as cleanly as possible, and only pierced the skin about an inch through. The blood had clotted nicely and the bandage was only partially blood stained.

"You got shot." Ichigo said numbly, staring at the bandage.

"Yeah." Grimmjow muttered, flipping his shirt back on, "Nothing too bad."

"Did…Aizen send you some place dangerous or something?"

Grimmjow and Nnoitra exchanged a brief look, "Yeah…something like that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmnnn…" Ichigo moaned, arching off the bed as a warm heat engulfed him, "No…Grimm…ah!"

Grimmjow purred triumphantly and ran his tongue along the underside of his lover's dick, lapping at the pre come on the head.

Ichigo panted heavily and clenched the sheets, "Grimm…not again—oh!" He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent cry as he felt the wet muscle probe his entrance, "A-ah! Please…!"

"Please what, Berry?" Grimmjow purred, moving his mouth down the younger man's leg and nipping sharply at the sensitive flesh under his knee.

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo begged, pressing himself into the bed, "T-touch me…"

The blue haired man grinned and moved upwards, grinding his erection into his lover's, "Where do ya wanna be touched, Ichi?" he purred lecherously.

"Anywhere…everywhere…" Ichigo breathed, spreading his legs and whining softly as he was bit on the side of his neck.

Grimmjow complied, running his hands down Ichigo's sides and sliding them in-between his legs, rubbing at the tender flesh.

"Nnnngh!" Ichigo felt his need grow so bad it hurt, "Grimm…I need you! Please…fuck me!"

"Demanding little bitch." Grimmjow purred, flipping Ichigo around and propping his ass in the air, admiring the puckering entrance just begging for him, "How bad do ya want it, Ichi?"

"So bad…" Ichigo panted, burying his face in the strewn pillows, "Put it in me…please Grimm!"

With a pent up groan Grimmjow slid in, pressing his hips against Ichigo's plump ass.

"A-ahha! Y-yes…so good…" Ichigo moaned, leaning on his elbows and forearms, arching back into the hot throbbing invader.

Grimmjow held Ichigo's waist and began thrusting into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"Oh fuck, oh YES! Ah! Harder…!" Ichigo demanded, rocking his hips back to meet his lover's thrusts. He felt waves of white hot pleasure electrocute his mind and nerves, sending him closer to his peak. "Grimm!"

"So tight…" Grimmjow moaned, slamming deeper and harder into the orange haired man. He reached around and began to stroke Ichigo's dick in time of his thrusts, biting his lip as he felt the entrance constrict briefly around him. He felt another stimulant add to the pleasure, a sort of burning pain that fueled his need.

Ichigo tried to hold out but the double pleasure was too much, "G-Grimmjow—!" He screamed, cumming violently into the bed sheets and his chest.

"A-ah!" Grimmjow groaned, as the velvet passage way clamped down and forced his release from him. He pulled out and flopped down next to Ichigo, riding out the orgasm.

Ichigo lowered himself into the sticky sheets and tried to catch his breath, his vision dimming slightly from the intense aftershock.

Grimmjow grinned and reached around to hold his boyfriend to his chest when a sharp twinge of pain laced through him again. He glanced at his shoulder and sneered when he realized he'd re-opened the wound. A light trickle of blood ran down his bicep and dripped on Ichigo's shoulder, sliding down to the ruined sheets.

Ichigo turned around and watched the trickle of blood weave down his lover's arm. He turned onto his other side and, with a shy grin at Grimmjow, swiped the blood off with his tongue.

Grimmjow blinked but smirked, "Kinky bitch…" he murmured, nibbling on Ichigo's exposed ear lobe.

The orange haired man hummed in the back of his throat, curling up next to Grimmjow, "You know you love it."

"Nah, I love you." Grimmjow replied without thinking, and then frowned at himself for saying something so lame.

Ichigo giggled softly and kissed him, "Love you too."

They drifted off to sleep, but, as it seemed to be a habit now-a-days, the phone went off.

A deadly silence emitted from Grimmjow and he picked up the phone, "What-the-FUCK-do-you-want?" he growled menacingly.

Ichigo giggled sleepily and snuggled up to Grimmjow, pressing his head against his chest to feel his chest vibrate as he talked.

"Nnoitra." Grimmjow snarled in a way one would say 'that motherfucker who woke me up', shifting slightly so Ichigo could rest his head easily on his chest. "Why the hell are you calling at—" he glanced at the clock, "THREE IN THE MORNING!"

Ichigo grinned as his boyfriend's chest rumbled under his head.

There was muffled talking going on from the phone which seemed to make Grimmjow madder, "You piece of shit! You woke me up just to tell me—oh…oh ok…"

Ichigo tried to listen to whatever Nnoitra was saying, but all he could catch was something that sounded like 'meat pie'.

"Yeah…yeah I know…ok I'll ask him…yeah I saw him…no he's right here…none of your fucking business!" Grimmjow growled. The phone mumbled something else and the blue haired man laughed, "Right…yeah I will…see ya Nnoi." He hung up and looked down at the orange fluff resting on his chest, "Hey Ichi?"

"Mmmn?"

"Who was the white creep you were talking to at the Miname's?"

Ichigo scowled at him, "One of my friends, and don't call him a creep."

"Whatever." Grimmjow brushed off, "Who is he?"

"Why."

Grimmjow frowned, "What do you mean why? I just wanna know his name."

"Then why don't you ask him?" Ichigo retaliated sourly, shifting so his head was back on a pillow.

"Well he's not exactly here now is he?" Grimmjow growled, glaring at Ichigo's back, "Why are you being bitchy?"

Ichigo glared at the opposite wall, "I'm not. I just think you're being nosy."

"Well Nnoitra needs to know his name and Shinji won't tell him. Who is he?" Grimmjow snapped.

Ichigo whirled around, sitting up, "Oh so Nnoitra fucking told you to ask huh? Well maybe Nnoitra should ask me himself huh!" He swung his legs out of bed and yanked on a pair of boxers from the pile of discarded clothing from the floor.

Grimmjow snarled and yanked on his own pair as Ichigo stomped out in a pair of sweat pants and was yanking a shirt over his head, "Fuck, Ichi! Wait!" He stumbled out of bed and chased him into the living room, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Ichigo snapped, searching his pockets for his keys.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow said softly, frowning, "hey, don't leave…"

"Why not? Seems you and Nnoitra have a pretty good thing set up there! You'd know all about everything I do anyway! It'll be like I didn't go anywhere!"

Grimmjow followed Ichigo to the door and then hugged him tightly from behind him, "He's missing, that's why I wanna know his name."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, looking around, "Who?"

Grimmjow snorted tiredly, "The cre—the albino. I knew he was a friend of yours, so I was trying to get his name so I could see if Aizen or another gang person got him."

Ichigo's entire body went ridged with shock, "He's…gone?"

"I didn't want you to flip a shit…" Grimmjow started, but was interrupted when Ichigo pulled away from him.

"How long has he been missing?" he demanded quietly.

Grimmjow was slightly alarmed at Ichigo's expression. His face was flat and carefully controlled, his mouth in a hard flat line, but his eyes where shining with un-shed tears. "Since the night you went clubbing." He scanned his face silently, "Who is he?"

"His name is Hichigo Shirosaki." Ichigo murmured softly.

Grimmjow nodded and steered Ichigo gently towards the couch. They sat down and Ichigo pressed against Grimmjow. "So he's a bartender and his name is Hichigo Shirosaki." He looked down at Ichigo and frowned slightly, "What's your…connection to him? Like you said best friend but…?"

"He's…." Ichigo frowned slightly, "He's like a brother I guess. I love him like that and we've always hung out together…hah you should here some of the shit we got into…"

Grimmjow felt a sharp burning feeling surge through him, at first he thought his wound had opened up again, but then he realized it was something completely different; jealously.

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial he called Shinji, "Hey Shin—yes I know what time it is—listen! Hichi's gone…no he's been taken…yeah ask Nnoitra…ok bye."

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and smiled, "Listen, I bet he can take care of himself. We'll find him."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when Ichigo's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and gasped, "It's Hichi!" He flipped it open, "Hello!"

"….is this Ichigo?" came a soft tired sounding voice.

"W-who is this?"

"…Starrk."

Ichigo frowned, "Starrk…" he saw Grimmjow whip around violently and reach for the phone.

Grimmjow frowned at the phone, "Starrk? It's Grimmjow."

"Oh…hello."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, "Listen, you know something about the albino?"

"Mhm…" came the reply.

"What do you want?"

"Mhm?" Came the reply, sounding slightly startled, "oh…yes well…uh…may I talk to…Kurosaki-san?"

Grimmjow blinked and handed the phone back to Ichigo and mouthed, 'be polite.'

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki-kun…I know where…he is." The voice sighed, sounding exhausted, "get Grimmjow…to take you to…the warehouse by the docks…um….number three…"

Ichigo frowned, "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Well….you don't…I guess." Starrk replied and then yawned and hung up.

Ichigo stared at his phone and then looked at Grimmjow, "Do…do you know where warehouse number three on the docks is?"

(an hr later)

"Alright, remember, we go in, grab the guy, and then get the fuck out." Grimmjow snarled, looking over the back seat of his car at Ichigo, Shinji, and Nnoitra. "Shinji; wait here with Ichigo and do-not-move."

A pair of scowls answered that but Grimmjow had already turned around, "Nnoi, let's go. And remember Ichi, if we're not out in 10 minutes get the fuck outta here."

"Yeah." Ichigo grumbled, hating the plan.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra climbed out of the car and loaded their guns. Nnoitra also slipped on a pair of brass knuckles, "Let's go."

They ran like shadows to a tin warehouse with a runny black 3 painted on each side. The place reeked of trash, rats, and rotten things. Grimmjow and Nnoitra where dressed in tight dark jeans and their usual black sweatshirts. They snuck around and opened the back door easily with a pick. Nnoitra covered for him while Grimmjow prowled in and looked around quickly; out of the pair of them he had the best eye sight in the dark. A single thing caught his attention. A body bag was lying in the corner behind some crates like a forgotten wrapper. He pointed it out to Nnoitra and they proceeded stealthily down the stairs and towards the bag. Grimmjow put his gun down and knelt by the black bag. With a quick zip he peered inside to see the pale face of the bartender at Miname's. Grimmjow unzipped the entire bag and felt for a pulse…there! He was alive! Grimmjow grabbed the guy and flung him over his shoulder, motioning to Nnoitra with his head, let's get the fuck outta here.

They exited and closed the door, hardly daring to believe their luck—the entire thing had only taken about 7 minutes.

They returned to the car and tossed the unconscious albino in the back seat on Ichigo's lap before jumping in the front seat and peeling off and speeding out of there.

A small black object turned slightly to watch the car speed away and adjusted its lenses.

"Interesting." Aizen murmured, looking at his companion.

"M'hm!" Gin said, "They're quite tha' trouble makers after all I did ta get 'im!"

Aizen smiled, "But it was worth it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

Everyone had arrived home without any more excitement. Grimmjow carried Hichigo upstairs and Ichigo had taken him into the bathroom to see if he was hurt anywhere. Shinji had offered to help, leaving the two men locked out and nothing to do but wait.

Nnoitra sighed and flipped through the endless channels, "So who do you think he is? Like to our kind."

"Dunno." Grimmjow muttered, still unhappy with his boyfriend's relationship with the albino, "But I plan to find out."

Meanwhile in the bathroom Shinji had run some hot water and Ichigo had stripped his friend to his boxers, "Hichi, wake up." He called.

The albino stubbornly remained unconscious as they tended to him. His skin was the same consistent milk white and surprisingly muscular. His only injury was on the back of his head, where his spinal cord joined with his skull. A bloody gash clotted the white hair, it look recent; about 24 hours old at most.

Shinji cleaned the area gently and washed the pale hair, drying it and wrapping his head in a bandage provided by an ACE kit under the sink.

Ichigo pulled a robe around the albino and was moving his hands away when Hichigo's eyes flew open and he grabbed Ichigo's wrist in a python tight hold. "Hichi!"

The albino blinked and his eye focused slightly, "King?" He released his arm and sat up, frowning, "Where the hell am I?"

Shinji grinned, "Grimmjow's bathroom!"

"…what's a Grimmjow?"

Ichigo laughed, "My boyfriend, remember?"

Hichigo grinned, "Oh yea, the one with the permanent glare?" He snickered and touched the bandage lightly, "Where didja find me?"

"A warehouse by the docks." Ichigo replied, "Hichi…what the hell happened?"

Hichigo frowned and flexed his hand slowly into a fist, "I'm not entirely sure…"

Shinji stood and stretched, "Well we better go out into the living room before they get paranoid."

Ichigo snorted but stood, helping Hichigo to his feet, "Well now you can finally meet Grimmjow!"

Hichigo's golden eyes flashed slightly, unnoticed by either of them, "I look forward to it."

They sat in the living room and the tension in the air was so thick you could cut out a slice and feed it to some poor bastard who'd choke on it.

Shinji and Ichigo seemed to be perfectly immune to it and Nnoitra just didn't give a fuck. The causers of then tension, of course, where Grimmjow and Hichigo.

"So, the fuck happened to you?" Nnoitra asked bluntly, turning the TV off and yawning.

Hichigo grinned slightly, "Well after I dropped these two off—"

"What?" Grimmjow interrupted, his eyes narrowing, "Dropped them off where?"

"Well since you had other more important things to do," Hichigo sneered, "I took them home because they were in no condition to drive." He smirked slightly and returned to his story, "So I was riding back on my bike—"

"You ride a bicycle?" Grimmjow snickered.

"No dumb shit, a motorcycle." Hichigo retaliated automatically, "and I was passing by Madison Street and some fucking black car starts following me. So I shake it off but it catches up to me again. So long story short it pulls up next to me, there's a blinding pain and I black out. The end."

Nnoitra sneered, "Sounds like Aizen alright—but what the fuck he'd want with him?"

"Dunno, don't care." Grimmjow snipped, rewarded with a glare from his lover.

"Well thanks for finding me." Hichigo drawled, cracking his neck, "I better get going."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked, "You could stay tonight—" a rather loud snort emitted from Grimmjow, "at MY house." He added without missing a beat.

"Oh I don't know King, ya sure yer warden will letcha go without a leash?" Hichigo teased. He noticed the sad look in the caramel eyes and sighed, "Aw, King, stop with the look; I'll be fine."

"You can stay here if you want." Grimmjow growled stiffly, standing up and stomping off to the fridge.

"Wow don't I feel welcomed." Hichigo muttered.

But Ichigo and Shinji where already beaming, "Great! Please stay, Hichigo!"

Nnoitra rolled his good eye and slouched into the kitchen, snagging a beer, "Who the fuck is that bastard?"

Grimmjow growled and snatched his own beer, snapping the top off with his teeth and spitting it out into the sink, "Don't know, don't care." He snarled, "As long as he fucking stays away from Ichigo."

Back in the living room a flustered albino had been conned into agreeing with the overly excited young males.

"Grimm!" Ichigo shouted, "He's gonna spend the night, ok?"

"Whatever."

Ichigo grinned and turned back to him, "Let me show you around."

"You know…" Nnoitra mused, as the young males dragged the albino around the condo, "you could use this to your advantage…"

"How?" Grimmjow snapped, "Prove to the bastard that Ichigo is off limits by fucking him tonight as loud as possible?"

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "No, like a test."

"Test? Test on what?" Grimmjow asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You know, test his loyalty." Nnoitra said, watching the trio, "Let Ichigo sleep with the albino tonight and see what happens."

"That sounds like some creepy shit girls would do." Grimmjow grumbled.

Nnoitra shrugged, "Yeah but it'd make you feel better."

Grimmjow watched the small group parade around the room and shrugged, "I guess so."

It was about midnight when Nnoitra and Shinji left, hugging good bye and a secretive look. The door closed and Grimmjow turned to face the pair. They were surprisingly alike; same height and facial structure, but different colors and personalities; like strawberry and vanilla, "So I figured you two can have the guest bedroom, is that fine?"

Hichigo shrugged and Ichigo looked slightly confused, "Yeah that's fine…hey Hichi I'll meet you there in a second, ok?"

"Sure, King." Hichigo replied and walked off, still wearing the bath robe.

"Grimm?" Ichigo asked, "Hey…is everything ok?"

Grimmjow looked at him blankly, "Fine, why?"

Ichigo frowned and took a few steps closer towards him, "Well…" he stared at Grimmjow for a bit more, "I…never mind." He smiled tightly, "Good night."

"Night."

Ichigo walked back to the guest bedroom and shut the door. He climbed into bed and rolled over to face Hichigo, "Hey."

Hichigo grinned, "Remember the last time we did this?"

Ichigo laughed, "You still remember that?"

"Hell yeah, it was my first sleepover!" Hichigo proclaimed his canine grin still intact, "Remember what we did?"

Ichigo snorted, "How could I ever forget. I think I was scared for life."

Hichigo snickered, "Don't deny you didn't like it."

"Shut up!" Ichigo muttered, smacking his friend.

"Well since we've finally got some alone time where you're not drunk or being watched; tell me about the blue haired guy."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo sighed and smiled softly, "Well…what can I say. He's rude, arrogant, controlling, protective, and I love him more than life itself."

Hichigo grinned and made a face, "Ew, none of that sappy shit. Tell me about him and you; how'd ya meet?"

Ichigo giggled softly, "I remember that day…you know how every Friday I'd go to Miname's? Well one time I…had received some bad news. So I went there and got completely drunk…and then drank some more. I was probably so wasted I didn't even remember my own name…but I remember what happened. Some guy was trying to take me home and I wasn't interested. So when I left he followed me. He waited until we were completely isolated; near the bad part of town, and then he tried to rape me…"

"What happened?" Hichigo breathed, his golden eyes fixated on Ichigo.

Ichigo grinned, "My knight in shining armor arrived. He almost killed the guy with a metal baseball bat. Then he sorta looked at me and hauled me to my feet and asked if I was ok. Of course between the adrenaline and the liquor my body finally gave out and I passed out in his arms." Ichigo muttered, looking slightly embarrassed, "When I woke up I was here and he asked me who the fuck I was and if I was ok."

"So he saved your ass and swore at you and ya fell for him?" Hichigo scoffed.

"Not at first." Ichigo replied, "We got each other's names and then I left. But then about a week later I was walking down the bad parts again and I saw him. Well, actually I saw his hair." Ichigo grinned, "He was being attacked and was out numbered; one to six. So I didn't really think and just sorta leapt into the fray and helped him beat the shit outta them." Ichigo sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, "He wasn't very happy about that so I basically told him to shove it. Then he apologized and we just sorta…started hanging out."

Hichigo blinked, "Damn. That's some meeting."

"Yeah I know." Ichigo chuckled, "But holy fuck it was the best decision I ever made."

Hichigo grinned, "The best?"

"Haha…well one of the best; right next to you of course." Ichigo smiled at his friend, "Nosy bastard."

"Spoiled bitch."

They laughed quietly for a bit.

"Hey King…not that I really give a shit, but why aren't ya sleepin' with him instead?"

Ichigo's face fell slightly, "He…I don't know. I think I made him mad today with all my random bitchy moods. I felt like a hormonal teenager or some shit." He sighed and ran his hand through his bright orange hair, a habit he picked up from Grimmjow, "I should probably apologize…"

Hichigo shrugged, "I can't help ya out in this department, King." He poked his friend in the cheek, "But I suggest ya worry about it in da morning, kay?"

"Yeah, good night, Hichi."

"Night, King."


End file.
